


As One

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Merlin and Arthur try something new.For kinkalot 2020 prompt: Five senses
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	As One

The bed sheets beneath him felt softer and cooler than usual on the skin of his back. He used his calloused fingers to feel his way around the sheets, trying to find some clue as to where he was. He couldn't think of a single place that he knew of where the sheets were softer than silk.

A breeze came from somewhere to his left and tickled its way across his bare chest. It made him ache. There was just something about being able to do nothing other than feel.

Just then, a hand found his. Long, soft fingers, a slight dusting of hair on the back of the hands and short, neat fingernails. This was undoubtedly the familiar hand of his Merlin. A light tickle across his palm sent a current up his arm, and a slow paced tingle down his spine. They were about to start.

Arthur felt Merlin’s hands pull softly at his legs and inside him he felt something stir, before the plug eased it's way slowly out of him. He gasped, but heard nothing.

He dug his fingers into the sheet in anticipation, but his grip wasn't strong enough to withstand the power of Merlin’s magic as it flipped him forcefully onto his front. He quickly scrambled to his knees, shaking with knowing that the unknown was coming. Then, half a second after he felt a warmth spread over his entrance, the weight of Merlin leaned against him, grabbing his hips and thrusting deep into him in one rough motion.

He heard his gasp this time, but from above his own body. He allowed himself a smile, for they had done this once before. Merlin would allow Arthur a glimpse of his stolen senses, but only from Merlin’s point of view.

His gasp was followed by a quiet shudder, which he felt through his entire body. Then as quick as it had been given to him, the sound was taken away.

Thrust after thrust, Merlin drove Arthur further and further, adding more force every time. Arthur wound up almost flat on the bed and he could feel the slapping of Merlin’s skin on his as he was penetrated so deeply. Then, as he felt a shift above him, his eyes were granted sight.

Merlin was looking between their bodies as he used his hands to pull apart Arthur's cheeks. Then, repositioning himself for Arthur's viewing, he slowly pushed inside. Arthur watched every inch of Merlin sink into himself and he hopelessly rubbed down, failing to seek relief in the bed beneath them. Then he watched Merlin’s hand raise, and just as it came down he was blind again and Merlin’s hand hit _hard_ , reverberating all the way to his prostate.

He felt breath over his neck as Merlin lay flat over him once more and began to thrust relentlessly. He was awarded taste and smell as Merlin kissed and licked at the sweat on the base of his neck. He bit his tongue as the motion of Merlin’s thrusts rubbed him against the sheets.

Soon.

Magic again took hold of him and threw him relentlessly onto his back. His rear clenched around Merlin, sending a wave of pleasure through his body, then he felt those soft fingers at the base of his length.

Only, they didn't move. They didn't need to. Merlin, despite allowing Arthur to feel _everything_ through this whole experience, did something he had never done before. He gave everything he felt to Arthur.

He felt the effect of every thrust, both as the giver and recipient. He felt his own skin under his fingers as well as the sheets he clenched so tight his knuckles ached. He felt the pleasure rising in Merlin just as he felt it in himself. Then, with double the force of any orgasm he had ever felt in his life, his entire body shuddered through overwhelming waves of pleasure, so strong that it hurt, that it burned like lava within him.

Nothing had ever felt better.

Then, as his body slowly calmed, he began to smell and taste the sex in the air around him, to hear Merlin’s panting and his own struggle for any breath at all.

He lay unmoving, until finally, his eyes opened and he saw the face of his only love. Smiling, almost shy, Merlin looked down at him with awe. For the first time, Arthur felt that emotion from both sides.

"You love me," he whispered, even though he knew it was common knowledge, really.

"And you love me." Merlin replied.


End file.
